


Stuck on you

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, based on a tumblr prompt by anon, hockey/skater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: After a string of losses with his team, pro hockey player Naruto decides that what he needs is more practice time. It's unfortunate, then, that the ice is occupied after hours by a figure skater, someone who is possibly the most beautiful man he's ever seen. The fact that the man barely spares him a moment of his time is irrelevant. After all, Naruto is always up for a challenge - if he can't score a goal, he can at least score a boyfriend!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 43
Kudos: 307





	1. Part I - Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the first part of this on tumblr about two years ago, after a prompt ask by anon. The second part is completely new!
> 
> Just a fun little thing - I hope you enjoy it :3

Naruto loves hockey. It’s simple fact. He always felt there was nothing better you could do on the ice, nothing more exciting and fun than dribbling past the other team’s defense and score the goal that tips the game around.

It’s why he became a pro hockey player, after all.

So, Naruto never paid much attention to anything else going on inside the rink besides hockey, until one fateful night when he saw _him_. A few too many losses in a row had made Naruto itching to practice, needing to become faster, better, feeling responsible as team captain. He’d cajoled his coach into giving him access to the rink after hours, knowing it was closed to the public but still open, something he’d concluded through sharp observation skills. If his team has the last practice slot and the Zamboni cleans the ice after them, and the ice is still carved open from skates early morning? Clearly there are people allowed there after hours.

Naruto had just never considered what _kind_ of people were allowed after hours.

When Naruto arrived at the rink _that_ night, he’d fully expected it to be empty. Who else would be crazy enough to practice after eleven? Turns out one person was, in fact, wholly dedicated to late night skating.

_Sasuke_.

The name is sweet on his lips, a sharp contrast to the man’s demeanor whenever they bump into each other. At the time, Naruto had arrived at the rink with his heavy gear bag, fully intent on shooting at the goal until his arms and back started aching. His dismay had hit hard as he found the rink occupied, one lone figure gliding smoothly back and forth, headphones in his ears and oblivious to the world.

Naruto had crossed his arms over the boards, intent on getting the man’s attention. The ice might not be reserved, but he’d always prided himself on his manners and figured he’d ask first. Five minutes of absolutely nothing managing to gain the other man’s attention, and Naruto’s patience was at its limit. He’d been about to turn around to put his skates on anyway when the man stopped mid-rink, head bent as if waiting for something.

And then, he’d started _dancing_. That’s the only way Naruto could describe it, because Sasuke had moved across the ice like some kind of fairy, light and swift and creating music so loud that Naruto felt like he could hear it roar in his ears.

It was an eye-opener in several ways. First of all, figure skating was maybe not as lame as he’d always thought. Second of all, Sasuke was _beautiful_ and Naruto was a useless bisexual with a sudden boner.

He’d run out of the rink with a burning face and a crush bigger than Mount Everest.

After that, Naruto decided he would get to know the beautiful man, relying on his smoldering charms to do the trick for him.

A year later, he has yet to go on a single date or even get so much as a laugh out of Sasuke. His teammates might laugh at him but Naruto is nothing if not stubborn to the point of risking a permanent case of blue balls.

It would be one thing if Sasuke rejected him, told him he wasn’t allowed to share the ice after hours, but he always quipped back whenever Naruto made a joke or comment. Sure, sometimes Sasuke’s replies weren’t verbal, but Naruto thought he’d done a pretty good job of learning Sasuke-speak in the past year.

A year is a long time, though, but Naruto has a _plan_. His already overflowing gear bag now contains a few extra items, his palms clammy with nerves as he makes his way inside the rink, the sky dark and the cold of February stinging his cheeks. He’s not even sure that Sasuke will be here tonight, but if he isn’t, well, then Naruto probably doesn’t stand a chance anyway. It’s probably not that great of a plan anyway but Naruto was born optimistic, and he heaves a sigh of relief at the sight of Sasuke carving paths into the ice once he enters through the corridor by the locker rooms.

He takes a moment to drink in the sight, admiring Sasuke’s lean body swaying to the music in his ears, arms moving elegantly as he goes through the step sequence for his short program. Naruto knows because he’s been obsessively studying not just Sasuke’s skating, but also the terms and rules of figure skating. (Seriously, who came up with the idea of performing jumps and spins on ice? He can barely watch in fear of Sasuke falling and hurting himself.)

It’s not just Sasuke’s body that’s pretty though, it’s his face and his voice and his hair and the perfect outfits he wears, too. If Naruto’s heart beats faster just from seeing him, he knows he’s just one of thousands of fans feeling the same.

Naruto is determined to become more than a fan, more than some random hockey dude insisting on sharing the ice late at night and arguing about the best way to sharpen blades.

So, a deep breath, and then he calls out to Sasuke as he finishes with the sequence.

“Oi, Sasuke! Get over here!”

Sasuke stops, takes one earphone out with an elegant flick of the wrist that twists Naruto’s insides pleasantly.

“Why.”

It should be noted that it took several months before Sasuke even bothered to take it out, insisting Naruto’s voice was too loud anyway. He grins, waving at Sasuke with urgency, pleased with himself when Sasuke reluctantly skates over to him.

“I brought something for you!”

This makes Sasuke stop again, a suspicious frown marring his face. His dark eyebrows are a lot more expressive than Naruto had thought at first, the perfect shape of them now conveying all the mistrust that Sasuke feels for his supposed gift.

“Oh, come on, Sas! Don’t look at me like that!”

“Then don’t call me that,” is Sasuke’s automatic response, delivered in a flat tone of voice that does nothing to deter Naruto’s excitement.

He does, thankfully, make a few strokes with his skates to reach the boards separating them. Arms crossed Sasuke scowls at him, but the light tapping of a finger against his arm clues Naruto in on the fact that he’s at least a _little_ bit curious.

“Close your eyes!”

Sasuke does not close his eyes. Naruto rolls his, but he dives down to place his bag on the floor, unzipping it just a bit so he can dig out the first extra item inside.

“Tada!”

“What,” Sasuke hisses, “is _that_.”

“A tissue box!”

They both stare at the teddy bear holding a huge, red heart. It’s been arranged to lie on its belly, heart held out in front, a few tissues sticking out of the back. Actually, Naruto made the little pouch inside its back all on his own, because apparently no one ever thought to sell Valentine’s Day themed tissue boxes for skaters.

“It’s a teddy bear.”

“A tissue box in a teddy bear!”

Slowly, Sasuke reaches out to take the plush bear in his hands, eyeing it with something a little too close to distaste. He turns it around, inspecting it, running a finger along the seam in the back. Naruto is rather proud of his work, really.

“Did you mutilate it yourself?”

“Sasuke!” He adds a gasp, hand over his heart. “It’s not _mutilated_.”

“Hn.”

Naruto blinks at him, at a loss when Sasuke doesn’t say anything else.

“So, um,” he starts, but Sasuke lifts his face to look him dead in the eye and Naruto kind of whimpers a little.

He’s hot, okay? Don’t judge him.

“Is that all?” Sasuke asks, still gently holding the teddy bear and honestly Naruto has no idea how to go from there.

He hadn’t really expected Sasuke to accept the tissue box so readily. There’s no arguing, no calling Naruto and idiot, no scoffing or fringe-flicking or-

“No,” he squeaks out, ducking down to hide his burning face from view. “There’s um, there’s this.”

His hand closes around the flowers he bought, and he carefully extricates them from the bag. They’re still in the wrapping so he rips it open, revealing a dozen red roses. Maybe it’s cliché but Naruto holds them out anyway, staring at the ground with his heart pounding in his ears until Sasuke takes pity on him and relieves him of them.

“You… got me roses.”

When Naruto peeks at him, he looks like he can’t decide if it’s funny or pathetic or if he’s a little flattered. It’s the first time Naruto has seen Sasuke’s cheeks heat up with anything other than exertion, though, and he stares at the rosy blush covering Sasuke’s cheeks with wonder.

“I- yes. Yes, I did.” After a moment of silence, Naruto hurries to add, “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“I’m aware,” Sasuke notes drily, holding the flowers at arm’s length like he’s expecting them to explode any second.

“Okay. Good. I mean, it’s good you’re aware because otherwise it might be a little weird to give you a bunch of roses.”

Oh god, he’s babbling now. Sasuke’s still looking at the roses, pretty lips pursed as he contemplates Naruto’s fate. He hopes he didn’t screw up. He can feel his lungs constricting with every second Sasuke stays quiet, heart a fluttering mess and hand itching to reach out and bring Sasuke close, tell him every sappy line in existence until Naruto has managed to convey just how much he likes Sasuke.

He… forgot to do that part, didn’t he.

“Because I like you.”

He blurts out the words, tripping over them and taking a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“I just wanted to-“

The words die in his throat because Sasuke face is red. It’s. _Red_?

Alarms blare inside Naruto’s head, his knees weak and hands shaky and Sasuke twists his face away but the blush is still there, bright red and creeping over his ears and down his neck.

It’s the most amazing thing Naruto has ever seen in his life.

“Shut up,” Sasuke tells him, gripping the teddy bear so hard Naruto fears it might burst open.

“I like you,” he says again, breathless as Sasuke twitches. “I like you a lot. Can I take you on a date?”

“I… have to skate now.”

Sasuke shoves the flowers and the tissue box at him, then pushes back on his skates towards the other side of the rink, shoulders stiff unlike his usual grace.

“Is that a yes?” Naruto calls after him, wincing when Sasuke stumbles a little.

He’ll take it as a yes. At least half a yes.

“I got you some chocolates too!”

Sasuke glares at him, but it lacks the usual murder vibe as he shoves the earphone back in. It’s more embarrassed, really, and Naruto squeals on the inside, all but jumping up and down in victory. Who knew it was _that_ easy?

Rather than put his skates on he lingers rinkside, admiring Sasuke’s form. He’s a little stiffer than usual, making a habit out of sending Naruto more of those embarrassed glares, keeping Naruto giddy with happiness. And to think, he hasn’t even taken off his jacket yet to show the sweater with _be my valentine Sasuke_ printed on it!

Later, when they’ve been on many dates and Sasuke has finally confessed he doesn’t find Naruto unbearable, he can’t help the question that’s been burning on his tongue for far too long.

“So…” he starts, Sasuke splayed out on top of him on the couch one rare lazy weekend afternoon. “What made you go from hating hockey players to being swept off your skates by me?”

Sasuke snorts, but he stays melted to Naruto’s chest as he runs gentle fingers through his soft hair, Naruto having found one of Sasuke’s weak spots and shamelessly using it to his advantage as often as he can.

“Well? Was it my charming smile? I mean, being the team captain of a pro hockey team is pretty impressive, right?”

“Keep dreaming,” Sasuke says through a yawn, not protesting when Naruto squeezes him a little closer with the arm around his waist.

“Hmm, what about that time I took my shirt off in front of you? Bet you liked my abs.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Sasuke’s feigned disinterest can’t hide the little twitch to his hands or the way he squirms against Naruto’s chest.

“Oooh, so it was the abs? I _knew_ working out that much would pay off.”

“It was _not_.”

“Aww, you like my abs, Sas. That’s so sweet!”

When Sasuke lifts his head to glare at him, Naruto pushes his fringe out of the way to see his face better, grinning at the dark look he’s receiving.

“Wanna touch them? They’re all yours.”

“You’re terrible,” Sasuke groans, but he doesn’t move when Naruto leans in for a small kiss that turns into a nibble, Naruto’s grin widening.

“I did it on purpose, you know.”

Sasuke slumps against him again, unresponsive when Naruto pokes his cheek. Eventually Sasuke heaves a sigh, swatting Naruto’s hand away.

“It wasn’t the abs.”

“No? Then what was it?”

“Good question. I’ll let you know if I figure it out.”

“ _Sasuke_ , you’re making me cry…”

Tilting his head up, the look on Sasuke’s face is amused, a tiny smile curling at the corners of his lips. Bracing himself he leans over Naruto, an eyebrow teasingly raised. Naruto wonders if he’ll ever get over this, knowing he can make Sasuke relax enough in his presence to bring out such lovely expressions on his face.

“In the meantime,” Sasuke purrs, leaning in close to let the words spill onto Naruto’s lips, “I don’t mind if you try and convince me it really was the abs…”

(The truth is, Sasuke had fallen long before shirtless Naruto made an appearance. Perhaps even before Naruto knew of his existence. He just doesn’t think Naruto’s ego needs to know that.)


	2. Part II - Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out what an unreliable narrator Naruto is!
> 
> A funny coincidence happened to me today, I went for a ride together with a girl who is helping out with another horse during Easter, and guess what sport she practices? Figure skating. She used to compete nationally when she was younger but didn't really want to take it further than that. I never meet any figure skaters so this is clearly a sign for something. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sasuke dislikes hockey players. He’s got a good reason, too. They’re loud, take up his ice time, and cause the locker rooms to smell like sweat and liniment. He counts himself lucky that they don’t share a gym, too.

He especially dislikes this one hockey player who does commercials for the same skating brand that Sasuke uses. Sasuke definitely doesn’t follow him on social media. Why would he? He’s all the things that Sasuke thinks are turn-offs in a man; blond, toothpaste TV-ad smile, always grossly sweaty when they interview him mid-match.

Not that he watches, of course.

His name is the silliest he’s ever heard. Who would ever name a baby _Naruto_? Sasuke could never date someone like that, though he knows that Naruto is single. He probably has a terrible personality.

The thing is, it would be so easy to avoid him if it weren’t for Suigetsu, and he still isn’t sure how they’re friends but he does hate him a little for dragging him to hockey matches routinely.

“You should thank me,” Suigetsu tells him, smug grin on his face. “If it weren’t for me, your wet dreams would be so barren and sad.”

“I’m not even going to reply to that.”

The match is in full swing, Naruto’s team meeting their biggest rivals. It looks like they’re going to lose. Again.

Not that he keeps track or anything, but-

(Oh, who is he kidding? They’ve lost three times in a row and Sasuke has entertained the thought of comforting Naruto in a shameful amount of ways.)

“Oh look, Naruto has the puck now. You do know what a puck is, right? It’s that black little thing that-“

Sasuke shoves him, violently.

“I’m just making sure you know stuff so you don’t embarrass yourself when you meet him.”

“I’m _not_ meeting him.”

All Suigetsu does is waggle his eyebrows, as if Sasuke is really _that_ thirsty. He’s not, because that would be pathetic, and Sasuke tries to maintain some pride in his life. Also because he would hate to give Suigetsu the satisfaction of saying _I told you so_. He’d rather eat his skates.

“Just saying,” Suigetsu adds after a while, during which Naruto scored a goal and Sasuke definitely _didn’t_ jump up and scream, “one word from him and you’d roll over and beg for him to take you out.”

“There will be no taking out,” Sasuke grits out through clenched teeth. “Not even if he asked me every day for a whole year.”

“Oh _please_.” Suigetsu scoffs, buffing his nails against his sweater. “You wouldn’t last a year. _No way_.”

“This is a purely hypothetical scenario, and I would.”

The other team mauls one of their team’s players into the wall, an ugly fight breaking out.

_This is why I dislike hockey players_ , Sasuke thinks, and forgets entirely about the conversation until three days later.

He almost dies that night. He can imagine the headlines – _Olympic figure skater found mysteriously dead after being visited by heart-throb hockey captain late at night_. Naruto didn’t do anything but stare at him for five whole minutes, which was its own kind of hell, but at least he hadn’t initiated contact. He’d started skating his free program just so he could think about something else.

When two more days passes with no Naruto in sight, Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief (and possibly disappointment) and thinks himself safe. Naruto had probably thought the rink was booked and decided to try his luck some other part of the day.

But no, he had to come _back_.

Sasuke’s heart is beating wildly against his ribcage as Naruto laces up his skates, whistling as he does so. He looks terribly good up close, and Sasuke can’t talk to him. He _can’t_. Which is why, when Naruto steps onto the ice, Sasuke retreats to one side of the rink and stays there. He doesn’t want Naruto to leave but he is _not_ going to trust himself in conversation with him.

He can tell that Naruto wants to talk to him. He’s not at all discreet as he tries to catch Sasuke’s eyes, though he never passes the middle of the rink. When Sasuke has ignored him long enough, he starts violently beating pucks into the goal he dragged out from god knows where. It’s unrefined and aggressive and Sasuke gets a little weak at the knees.

Lasting twenty minutes of the echoing smacks of Naruto’s stick hitting a puck, Sasuke eventually gives up practicing and decides to head home. It’s not like there was any quality to his practice – it was mostly him trying and failing not to stare at Naruto. This had better not become a habit, he’s mid-season and his coach is nagging at him enough as it is.

He’s just reached the opening at the boards when there’s a suspicious silence from Naruto’s end of the rink. Sasuke makes the mistake of glancing back towards him. The hockey player has paused, the puck already lined up for a shot, his eyes fixed on Sasuke. When he notices Sasuke watching him, he breaks out in a wide grin and lifts a hand to wave. God, Sasuke wants to sink through the floor in embarrassment. The man is clearly stupid. And hot. And nice? The ultimate killer combo, and Sasuke needs to leave. _Right. Now._

Maybe he can switch rinks (no he can’t). Retire? Beg his brother to help him fake his death – yeah, that one might work. Itachi was resourceful. The problem was, he could _never_ allow his brother to find out about Naruto’s existence.

Go home and touch himself to thoughts of a blond hockey player while playing sad music, wallowing in his own misery? _Check_ on that one.

Sometime around the half-year mark, Sasuke starts suspecting that Naruto has a thing for him. The guy was impossible to read, considering he was friendly and flirty with literally anything that moved. He still hasn’t told Suigetsu that he spends a few nights each week sharing ice time with his number one sexual fantasy. It is when he realizes that half the time Naruto _doesn’t even practice_ , that the sneaking suspicion that Naruto is there for _him,_ and not for actual practice, starts festering in Sasuke’s mind.

Usually, Naruto would try to strike up conversation and Sasuke would try to flee. It gets more difficult each day. Naruto is nothing if not _relentless_ , which is an admirable quality in an ice hockey captain, and a bit intense off the ice. But Sasuke likes it, much to his own horror. He likes that Naruto tries so hard. Is he playing hard to get? Well, he isn’t sure that Naruto wants him, so if anything he’s just maintaining the proper distance that two strangers forced to share the same rink should keep. If he spends time imagining no distance at all between them, well, that’s nobody’s business.

“Sas! Guess what!” Naruto yells one night as he barges into the rink, startling Sasuke out of his step sequence.

How someone could be so loud was beyond comprehension. And that godawful mangled version of his name… Sasuke suppresses a shiver as he reluctantly skates over to the boards.

“What,” he mutters, trying to ignore how Naruto leans eagerly against the boards, arms crossed and toothpaste grin turned up to max.

“One of my teammates’ girlfriends was supposed to come to the match with her mother on Saturday, but now they can’t make it. _So_ , I got his extra tickets for free!”

Confused, Sasuke frowns at the too excited blond.

“And? You got tickets to your own match?”

Naruto rolls his eyes, huffing a breath before leaning forwards to poke Sasuke in the chest. No, his heart did _not_ flutter at the action.

“I got them for you, obviously. Bring a friend and get cultured!”

If the ground could just open and swallow him whole right about now, Sasuke would be eternally grateful. How is he supposed to tell Naruto that he already has a ticket? That he, in fact, owns a yearly pass to all matches at their home rink, and goes whenever he can with Suigetsu?

Maybe something shows on his face, because Naruto pouts at him, those blue eyes transforming into puppy eyes, easily tugging at his heartstrings.

“They’re really good seats,” Naruto whines. “Like, VIP lounge. You get free drinks!”

Well, fuck. Suigetsu would never forgive him if he passed those up. He would also never forgive him if he told him where, exactly, he’d gotten hold of them.

“Fine,” he hisses, backing up a bit just in case Naruto decides to get handsy again. “But I’m going to hate it.”

_Liar liar, pants on fire_ , a voice in the back of his head sings gleefully as Naruto cheers in pure happiness. It was, Sasuke realized later, the point of no return when _crush_ tumbled headfirst into the madness called _pining_.

Of course, once Naruto finally grows the balls needed to ask him out for real, Sasuke has already been close to the breaking point for several months. The amount of times he’s imagined tackling Naruto onto the ice or against the boards is borderline obsessive, and it is only pure spite (towards Suigetsu, who still knew nothing) and stubborn pride that kept him from going through with it. Sasuke _hates_ being wrong, and does not want to be wrong about Naruto, and so he refuses to make the first move.

His brother, of course, thought it was hilarious. Sasuke’s empty bed did not agree.

After an extremely embarrassing confession on Valentine’s day, which Sasuke will never forgive Naruto for – if he could just stop feeling disgustingly happy about it – he finally relents and accepts Naruto’s invitation to go on a date.

He expected it to be stupid. He was fully prepared to overlook whatever silly idea Naruto had planned for their date, had even gone so far as to consider suggesting they skip the date and go straight (ha!) for the good stuff. After all, he already has a fairly good idea on whether or not he wants to become the trophy boyfriend of a professional hockey captain. What actually happened made Sasuke’s brain skip the trophy boyfriend part and settle with a satisfied little _ping!_ on trophy husband instead.

“You want to spend our date making Fuck Cancer-bracelets to be sold for charity?” he asks, staring first at Naruto, then the tables set up in the mall where a few people are already busy at work.

“Yup!” Naruto declares, grinning wide before blushing, a hand coming up to rub at his neck. “I get nervous if I don’t have anything to do with my hands, and you already make me nervous just by existing, so I figured we could do something while we talked. You don’t hate it, do you?”

Naruto’s eyes are wide and worried, and Sasuke barely refrains from rolling his own because does Naruto really think Sasuke is just going to say _yeah actually I hate charities and would rather watch a movie?_

It’s such a Naruto thing to do. Sasuke can’t believe he put so little faith in him, when clearly, he has _great_ taste in men. Naruto is never allowed to break up with him.

“The only thing to hate here is cancer,” Sasuke says, and Naruto bursts into beautiful laughter, and maybe he won’t wait that long to introduce him to his parents, now that he thinks about it.

His mother is friends with a fantastic wedding planner. Hmm.

Their first kiss is a whole affair. It’s their third date and Naruto refuses to understand the hints that Sasuke keeps throwing his way, all but banging him over the head with his need to take Naruto home.

“I thought you had to get up early tomorrow? To do that work-out session you complained about?” Naruto asks, when Sasuke finally grew tired of being subtle and told Naruto in no uncertain terms that it was time for him to walk Sasuke all the way to his door (and, implied, just keep walking until they were inside his bedroom).

“It’s only early considering the plans I have for this evening.”

Naruto blinks at him, still out of the loop as they park outside his building. Sasuke directs him to a spot for guests and pulls up the parking app on his own phone to minimize the time waiting.

“It’s not that late,” Naruto says, glancing at the clock on his dashboard, showing a measly 6:34 pm.

“Will you turn the engine off?” Sasuke hisses at him, opening the door and slipping out of the car. “You’ve got things to do other than sit there like an idiot.”

“ _Hey_.”

Naruto, bless him, finally gets out of the car. He leans against it, pointing a finger at Sasuke.

“You’re the one who went on a date with this idiot.”

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke slams his car door shut and then raises an expectant eyebrow at Naruto.

“I’m also the one _trying_ to get this idiot to lock his car and get moving,” he mutters, waiting what feels like a full minute before Naruto seems to catch on.

“Oh,” Naruto says. “Okay.”

They make it all the way to Sasuke’s apartment, Naruto chatting about this and that, leaning casually against the doorway as Sasuke steps inside and takes off his shoes.

“So I figured it couldn’t be that bad, you know? But then I took a bite, and let me tell you, that man’s wife can _not_ bake to save her life, I swear-“

The words end in a yelp as Sasuke grabs the front of Naruto’s jacket and drags him inside. He pulls the door shut behind them, then shoves Naruto back against it.

“I truly couldn’t care less about your teammate’s wife’s cookies right now,” he tells him, and proceeds to smash their mouths together.

Naruto lets out a glorious moan as he tilts his head, dragging his lips over Naruto’s closed ones and hooking his fingers through the hoops on his jeans, pulling him closer. His heart is pounding in his chest, everything burning hot as Naruto’s hands find purchase in his hair, messing it up beyond repair.

“Oh, wow,” Naruto breathes as they separate for air. “Hey there.”

“Hey yourself. Now shut up and kiss me again.”

For once in his life, Naruto _does_ manage to shut up, allowing Sasuke to maneuver him into the bedroom and out of his clothes.

In the morning, Sasuke contemplates breaking his phone to make his stupid alarm stop murdering his ears. He rolls over, tugging at his pillow so he can bury himself underneath it. Something stops him – something that sleeps heavily on top of the pillow, blond hair a mess around his face as he drools a little on the fine silk threads that Sasuke paid a fortune for.

Well.

Maybe he could wake the other man up and suggest they shower together, you know, to save water. Naruto stirs, face scrunching up adorably, hand coming up to rub at his eyes.

“Fuck, what time is it,” he mutters, rolling onto his back.

Sasuke takes the opportunity (and what a fine opportunity it is) to push the covers aside and slide on top of him, placing his arms on each side of his head, caging him in.

“Late enough that I need to get up soon,” he complains, Naruto peering at him through eyes heavily lidded with sleep.

“This is a nice dream,” he says, arms wrapping around the small of Sasuke’s back, pulling him closer. “Maybe you could skip that work-out of yours and focus on a different type of physical activity.”

Eyebrows waggling suggestively – absolutely ridiculous, Sasuke thought even as he bit his lip against a smile – Naruto ran his hands up and down Sasuke’s back, shivers following their path.

Was Naruto going to be a bad influence on him? _Yes_ , Sasuke decided, feeling no remorse at all as he forgot about the world existing outside his bedroom.

They had a lot of wasted time to make up for, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May they live happily ever after - thank you so much for reading<3

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the second chapter tomorrow - we'll get to see things from Sasuke's point of view! 
> 
> You can find the first part on [tumblr](https://fangirlandiknowit101.tumblr.com/post/170902915549/i-just-wanna-say-that-professionaliceskatersasuke) as well, but the second part will only be posted here. Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
